Tears of a Fallen Angel
by Sakurajen
Summary: This is a postCCS fanfic. SxS. Disclaimer: Don't own them except for the plot.All I can tell you right now without giving away the twists is that it has to do with the confusion of choosing the right path towards the future.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **My comebacking CCS fanfic. Hopefully, those who enjouyed my comeback Inuyasha fanfic would enjoy this as well. But since it's just the prologue, I'm not getting my hopes up, just keeping my fingers cross... )**  
**

**Tears of a Fallen Angel**

It wasn't that she wasn't happy with her life, but she wished for something more. Sakura Kinomoto felt there's more to life than going to school, hanging out with friends, and helping out with household chores.

For the past four years, her life was just like that, a routine at the most. Her humility had kept her from forming ambitious dreams, but lately, with college almost a corner away, discontentment hit.

All around it seems that everyone found something they'd like to pursue. Naoko has her writing, Rika has her music and her baking skills, Chiharu decided to pursue a teaching degree, and Tomoyo of course has her creativity and designs, even Yamazaki had thought of becoming a gag show host with all his tall stories. Only she was left with nothing.

Sakura wondered if cheerleading was something she could pursue, but realized right away it wasn't something you could spend your entire life doing unlike being the mistress of the clow cards. If only being such would drive the contentment away, that would be wonderful. And besides, she missed the adventure and the man with whom she shared one of the greatest moments of her life.

Syaoran Li couldn't help it. He's a serious guy and he's been pushing himself lately to be the top in the class. There was something he needed to do, and in order to achieve that, he'll have to work doubly hard.

It has been a long time since he last saw Sakura. And that memory still bought with it the same warm feelings as it did then. But their relationship will have to wait as being the sole heir to his family; he has to prove something to the elders, and also to himself that he is indeed worthy of the love of the mistress of the cards.

He never once failed to send a letter, the occasional phone call, or to visit whenever his schedule would allow it. Young as he still was, he had already began investing what he has, hoping that an early start would allow him to be successful before he reached his mid-twenties, and by then, he would feel worthy of her love.

Sakura was never far from his thoughts even if the girls around him had taken noticed of the changes puberty had brought in its wake. They would mobbed him when they get chance, flood his shoe locker with love letters, and fill two duffel bags with valentine chocolates. Everything they did got nothing out of him. He was secure in his feelings and hers. He knew after all how much Sakura means it when she said she loves you. Its one of the many things that made him fall for her despite his aloofness.

School was almost done for the day, and yet, Syaoran dutifully listened to the teacher and took down notes. He doesn't let anything distract him from his focus. Not the girls, not the fly buzzing near his ear, or the guy next to him that make Yamazaki seems like an amateur story teller. Everything around him fades into the background as his determination set in, the goal never far from his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for the revew dbzgtfan2004 and anonymous I hope you're looking forward to what I have in store for this story

Now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The day started as it always did. Sakura would arrive in class barely on time and Tomoyo would greet her a cheery good morning. She would reply back as always, equally cheery. The teacher would come in a second later and take role call.

It was always the same day after day.

Sakura would find herself staring out the windows most times of the day. Her thoughts going over her options for college, she would sigh and glanced at the class from time to time.

One more term. Just one more term and she would cease to be a junior. She will soon be a senior and would face the dreaded college entrance exams. The time for deliberation has to be now, and yet her mind's a complete blank. Nothing seems to appeal to her.

It brings back the memories of the first time she met Kero and the night she first captured a card. It was hesitance that had first made her skeptical of her ability, and it is the same now as it was then.

Kero would often comment on her forlorn mood of late and she would force a smile. Even the cards had gotten worried and would often inform Yue when he's around. And Touya had ceased to needle her knowing that she's not in the mood to take any teasing.

Tomoyo would do her best to cheer her up. Presenting her with an outrageous dress after outrageous dress and taking endless video footage. She sometimes feels like if any of those videos where placed in store, it would probably one whole wall just by the sheer numbers Tomoyo had shot over the years.

Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko had noticed it as well, but none could guess the real reason behind it. They all assumed that it was because she hadn't seen Syaoran for awhile. In their quest to make Sakura forget her loneliness, they will bring her along to their activities. Rika would invite her to watch her piano recital, Chiharu would ask Sakura for help to turn her basement to a toy museum 'for visiting children in the future', and Naoko would drive Sakura into acting out parts in the script she'd been writing.

Sakura knew everyone wants her to go back to normal, but unless she finds something to do with her life after high school, it's going to take more than that to get her back to her cheerful self.

Syaoran frowned in concentration. He couldn't figure out the restless mood he found himself in. Could it be because the theme for the cultural festival this year reminds him too much of the play with Sakura back in Tomoeda, Japan, the one where the sealed card had unleashed its powers on the climax of the play?

The story was about two nations fighting a war. The reason for the conflict was that it was believed by the other had kidnapped the daughter of the president to become the sultan's son's wife. The sultan believed however that the president's daughter had seduced his son into running away from his responsibility as the heir. In truth, the couple met through a mutual friend and fell in love. Knowing that their parents will never allow them to be together, they eloped to a third nation. Upon finding out the extent of the conflict, the couple decided to stop the fighting and stood in the crossfire. They died in the end wrapped in each other's arms as their fathers wept on their knees.

How he recalls seeing Sakura after such a long time. Watching her perform the role of a princess caught between duty and love. And he as her prince, Yamazaki's injury was a blessing in disguise, he found himself gliding across the makeshift dance floor on the stage with his arms around his beloved Sakura. It would have been such a wonderful play if they had managed to make it to end.

He sighed wistfully, staring out into space when Mei Ling started waving her arms like crazy in front of his face.

"Look Syaoran, I know you miss Sakura-chan but this isn't the time to dilly-dally. You're keeping everyone waiting." Her arms on her hips, she stared Syaoran down.

With a start, Syaoran recalled where he was and what they were doing. He circled the room with his eyes and took note of the impatience reflected in the faces of most guys including Mei Ling, and the pinning looks of almost all the girls present. He stood up and gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry everyone. Please let me join in the practice."

He walked and took his position across from Mei Ling. He was to play the sultan's son and Mei Ling as the president's daughter. The class knew Syaoran would refuse to play a romantic role against any of the girls in class except for Mei Ling. A lot of girls at first felt jealous until Mei Ling explained that Syaoran's heart is already owned by someone else and he would consider himself cheating on Sakura if he took such a part on any play. Besides, she and Sakura are friends, and Syaoran is her cousin, so everything worked out okay.

"How cruel! Have they no heart but to blame each other? Why can't they understand?" Sheila, Mei Ling's character, cried.

Abdul, Syaoran's character, wrapped his arms around Sheila. "Because we came from different worlds, and they find it hard to accept. But they soon will if they see how much we love each other." His voice filled with determination, he looked towards stage left, towards the backdrop of the setting sun.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi everyone : ) This is the second chapter for Tears of a Fallen Angel... It doesn't reveal much about the reason behind the title, but I left a clue : ) I do hope you'll review and try to guess what was the clue I left here. Thank you for every one who read it, whether you reviewed or not. I still appreciate people who stopped by to check it out. : )

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Things didn't seem to change at all. And she missed Syaoran even more especially hearing about the cultural festival they're having brought to mind the last card they had to battle and the day she declared she love him. It was a bittersweet memory that makes her long for the days that her primary concern was to get to the next level. But now, everything is different. Pretty soon she'd have to choose, and without any clear idea what she wanted, she's sitting on a time bomb.

"Sakura-chan, perhaps it'll be best if you try to keep yourself busy." Tomoyo said in concern. She had received a letter from Mei Ling detailing the cultural festival over there and the play they're putting up for their class presentation. It didn't take her long to figure out the reason behind the sigh. Plays have that effect on Sakura ever since Tomoeda's Nadesico Festival that ended up with almost the whole city obliterated by the sealed card.

"Like what? Cheerleading wouldn't be undergoing practice for awhile and so is track and field." Sakura blurted out more harshly that she intended. Seeing the look on Tomoyo's face, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I didn't know where that came from. I guess I'm just under stressed right now."

"It's okay Sakura-chan. Think about it like this, we could prepare early for our own cultural festival and invite Syaoran and Mei Ling back here to Tomoeda so they can see it for themselves." Tomoyo suggested hopefully.

"That would be nice. But our cultural festival won't be until the next month." Sakura pointed out.

"Yes. The more reason we should work on it early to make it even grander. Come on." Tomoyo pulled Sakura to her feet and made her way back to the classroom, her mind formulating something that would hopefully solved whatever was bothering Sakura.

"Hey Syaoran, I just received a letter from Tomoyo. She's inviting us over to Tomoeda for their cultural festival. She said she has a surprise waiting for us." Mei Ling walked in to Syaoran's room in puzzlement. "Whatever could she mean, and sending an invitation a month early? Hmm… something must be wrong. Hey Syaoran?" Mei Ling finally looked up from her musings to find that there's no one in the room. "Now where could he have gone this late at night?"

Syaoran threw out a mid air kick, landing fluidly on his feet, sweat flying whichever way. He had been out training every night since they started practicing for the play. It was getting harder to concentrate on his studies and his daily life since all he can think about is Sakura.

Her last letter to him lacked the same cheerfulness he had grown accustomed to and it's eating at his insides, not being there with her, not knowing what's bothering her.

He did a round-house kick, the whistling of the wind reverberating in the quiet of the night. His breathing ragged, he set himself down on the floor, uncaring of the dirt that clung to his track pants. He just wanted to be back in Tomoeda.

After some time, he stood up and brushed the dirt away as much as possible and strode back to the house. Checking the time on the clock in the hallway, he reached for the phone and dialed.

The phone ringing brought her back from her depressing thoughts. Cheerfully, Sakura picked up the phone expecting it to be Tomoyo, and was pleasantly surprised to hear a male voice greet her hello.

Taking the cordless with her, Sakura sank gratefully on herbed, her lower lip trembling slightly as a rush of emotions took over with just one word from Syaoran.

"Hi!" Sakura managed breathlessly.

"God, how I missed hearing your voice." was the agonized reply.

"Well, you could call more often or we could do as Tomoyo suggested and send each other video letters." Sakura teased cheerfully, and then her tone turned wistful. "I missed you too and I can't wait for the summer vacation when you'll be back here in Tomoeda."

"Me, too." Syaoran softly breathed through the phone. "So how are things there?"

"Everything's fine. Tomoyo was bugging me about starting on our presentation for the cultural festival early. She seemed excited after hearing about the play you guys are doing." At this her voice caught.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran's concern could be heard clearly over the crackling of the connection.

"Yes." She sniffled. "I just remembered the last play we did together. Do you remember how troublesome the practices were with the sealed card playing havoc? And the performance, we never did get to finish it."

"Yes, we never did." Syaoran's tone turned softer, recalling how that day ended. Sakura taking a running jump into his arms while Tomoeda starts getting back to normal. "And I'm glad we never did, I get to hear you say you love me from the bottom of your heart and not just from the script."

He smiled hearing her soft giggle at the end of the line. He knew that at least for the moment, she's all right, that she's not under enough stress that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together. They chatted for a bit more, Sakura's voice taking on an animated tone with each passing minute.

At the end of their conversation, Syaoran felt more at peace. Suddenly, recalling a painting he saw in a shop downtown, he decided. "Hey Sakura, I'll be sending a package for you, I hope you'll like it."

"Eh? What is it?"

Syaoran chuckled at her excitement, "You'll see. It's something I saw that reminded me of you."

"Hmm? What could it possibly be?" her puzzlement clear through the increase in static.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Syaoran couldn't help the smile that could be heard in his voice. He got Sakura back to her cheerful self. "Listen, I have to hang up know since the connection is getting haywire. I'll see you soon hopefully. I love you." The words kept getting easier to say and less embarrassing to admit.

"I love you, too." Sakura said softly. "Oyasumi, Syaoran-kun."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and for the people who added me to their favorite stories and alert list, I really appreciate it. And I would love to extend a thank you to sakura li 19, it was possibly the best review I ever got. I makes me feel that I'm on to something. And a thank you also goes to rawritskim, I'll try to update as soon as I can so please bear with me. With work and my sisters needing the internet, I can only promise to try my best. And still, a thank you for those who had believed in my ability when I myself doubted. Happy reading everyone. wipes tears of happiness

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day, everyone noticed a change in Sakura's mood. Not matter how slight the change was, everyone felt relieved seeing that she's a little bit more cheerful than the past few weeks. She's laughing more, talking more, and there's excitement reflected in her eyes.

Tomoyo felt like crying watching Sakura getting back some of her old sparkle and felt even more determined to preserve this state. She rallied Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu around her when Sakura went to the bathroom and told them her plans.

As one, they reached a unanimous decision to keep Sakura busy and to keep her spirits up. Lastly, before they parted, Tomoyo reminded them to ask the teacher if their plan would be okay to execute for cultural festival.

Sakura walked in just before the girls had a chance to get back to their seat. Sakura looked at them puzzled while she settled on her seat. "What's up?"

Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika exchanged a nervous look and tried their best not to squirm under Sakura's level stare. Tomoyo stayed cool and smiled indulgently at Sakura, "So, Sakura, are you ready to tell us what you and Li-kun talked about last night?"

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked flabbergasted. She hadn't told Tomoyo yet that Syaoran called her up that night.

"Because Sakura-chan always look happy when Li-kun calls." Tomoyo said knowingly, smiling even bigger.

The other three took that cue and started with their own adlib, forgetting momentarily the meeting they just had behind Sakura's back. "Yes. How are Li-kun and Mei Ling-chan doing?" Rika asked.

"I heard they're putting on a play." Naoko added.

"I wonder if they have an awesome designer like Tomoyo to do their costumes." Chiharu wondered aloud.

Sakura smiled at her friends and started telling them about her conversation with Syaoran. She got so into it that she didn't realize that aside from the girls, some other people had gathered to listen. They all got curious about who put the smile back on Sakura's face, and it didn't hurt that they were all such a good audience, sighing and ooh-ing at the right moments.

"So tell me Sakura-chan, when will the package arrive?" Tomoyo asked.

"He said he'll have it expressed delivered. So it would probably get here at the latest the day after tomorrow. I can't wait to see what he saw that reminded him of me." Sakura gushed, her eyes shining with innocent excitement.

"Wai, that's so romantic." Naoko sighed out. "Just like Li-kun to be this romantic to a faraway Sakura-hime. Wait! I got it."

Just like that, Naoko rushed away from the crowd in search of a pen and paper, muttering things like, "This will be the best story yet. It would be such a hit, I know it."

Several pairs of eyes followed her movements watching resignedly. They're all used to Naoko dashing off to write something as soon as inspiration struck. Before they could start another conversation, the bell rang, signaling the end of the break.

The students shuffled back to their seats, all murmuring among themselves how different the air feels when Kinomoto-san is cheerful. A lot of the people who hadn't met Li Syaoran, having come from different elementary schools, couldn't help but feel as if they know him very well just by listening to the stories Sakura told, and they thanked him in their minds for putting the light back in Sakura's eyes.

"Hey Syaoran, I said we should book tickets to Japan as the earliest possible time. Are you listening to me?" Mei Ling all but slammed the books she was holding.

Syaoran had been staring off into space ever since they got home from after school practice. The sound of books hitting the study table broke through his daze. "Wha…?"

Mei Ling settled back across from him and regarded him with a sigh. "I can't wait for this month to be over so you can stop worrying about her and see her yourself."

"What did you say?" Something Mei Ling said finally registered in his muddled brain. "See her? When?" Like a shot, Syaoran was off his seat and leaning eagerly against the desk, so unlike the brooding Syaoran of late.

Taken aback, Mei Ling just stared at him. Mention Japan and Syaoran turns into an eager puppy.

"Well?" Syaoran asked after Mei Ling been quiet for awhile.

Remembering what she was saying, she shook her head to clear it. "As I was saying, Tomoyo invited us to Tomoeda for their cultural festival. We should book our flights and have Auntie Yelan write out excuse letters for our absence here."

"Then what are we waiting for? I'll ask Wei to book us a flight to Japan as soon as possible." Syaoran retreated from the table and prepared himself to search for Wei.

"Not so fast. We have to finish our cultural festival and Tomoyo doesn't want us there until the day of the event. She wanted to surprise the two of you." Mei Ling said, settling more comfortably at her seat.

"Surprise us?" Syaoran looked at her with raised brows.

"Yes. She doesn't want Sakura to know you're coming and she wanted their class presentation to be a surprise for you." Mei Ling enjoyed being the one with all the answers.

"Oh." Syaoran replied and settled back on his seat.

That frustrated Mei Ling. "Is that all you're going to say? You're not going to ask me what the surprise is about?"

"Well, you said it yourself, it's a surprise. So why should I go and pry, you're not going to tell me anyway. And if I know any better, you don't have an idea as well." Syaoran shrugged his shoulder, picked up his schoolbooks and headed to his room.

If he had looked at Mei Ling then, he would have realized that he hit a nerve. Mei Ling looked flushed and irritated, because she's been dying to know the surprise as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hmm... I think this must be my longest chapter at the moment... oh well, yeah, I changed the summary for this a bit, but i guess it still doesn't say much... I don't want to promise anything with the summary since I'm not quite sure yet what's going to happen. 

moondoc: Thanks for trying with the summary... I guess we're both stumped on that until I know for sure if this is going to head to where I hope to 

Emerald Sakura711: Guess you're not going to be waiting much longer

rawritskim: Painting's here, hope you can envision it in your mind

to those I haven't replied to: A very heartfelt thank you for reviewing

to those who dropped by and read it: Thank you for increasing my hit points for the story, may some of you leave a review so I can take your patronship of my story personally.

And now, it's on with the story, and let's all see the secrets unfold

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

For Sakura, the day couldn't have been slower. Even though it was only the morning of Tuesday, Sakura was restless. The package Syaoran sent won't be arriving until the next day, but her excitement of getting a piece of anything from Syaoran couldn't be pacified.

Tomoyo had to laugh when Sakura didn't even react when she placed a ridiculously bow on top of her head. It was a half-sewn piece of white cloth that Tomoyo would turn into a bow for the gown she was planning to make Sakura.

With a start, Sakura looked at Tomoyo curiously, until a thread dangle between her eyes. Belatedly, she cried out, "Hoe."

"Seriously, Sakura-chan, everyone is thrilled for you, even the teachers are glad you're happy. But you should come down to earth for a bit before lunch is over. You haven't eaten a single bite." Tomoyo chided her gently. They were outside in the school yard having their lunch under one of the many trees.

Sakura looked down at her lap and found it fascinating to see that she had her lunch box open since she didn't even remember opening it. "Oh." She said sheepishly before gripping her chopsticks and started eating. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, what do you think it's going to be?"

"I honestly don't know Sakura-chan. But knowing it is Li-Kun, it is probably something very beautiful." Tomoyo replied, polishing her own lunch.

"Maybe it will be a hair ornament. Or maybe it will be a dress. Or another teddy bear that he made by himself." Sakura continued to chatter in between bites as Tomoyo looked on resigned. She would have shifted the topic to something else if she wasn't so worried that Sakura would fall into her depressed state again.

When Wednesday afternoon finally arrived, Sakura had all but rushed to her house. She kept calling out to her friends to hurry up as she skated her way home, stopping every few blocks to wait for them to catch up.

She basically hurtled herself through the door, startling Touya and Yukito from their gardening. It was Touya's day-off from work so he asked Yukito to come over and help him weed out the garden.

"What's going on?" Touya called out to Sakura's back. Receiving no reply, his face took on a grim appearance and he was preparing to charge right in to demand an answer when he spotted Tomoyo and the rest of his sister's gang climbing up their front path.

"Konnichiwa." Tomoyo bowed to him and greeting and the rest followed suit.

"Konnichiwa." Yukito called out cheerfully from where he was crouched down near a rose bush. Touya frowned but returned their greeting.

Noticing Touya's sour face, Tomoyo quickly explained about the package Syaoran had sent for his sister. Touya mood darkened considerably, he wrinkled his nose in distaste, he had never really liked the brat to begin with, but it has become obvious that he's the only one who could get Sakura from her pensive mood these days.

After getting Touya's permission, they all filed in to the front hall and found an excited squealing Sakura in the living room, jumping in front of what appears to be a big board wrapped in brown paper. "Come on you guys, hurry up. I want you all to be here to see what Syaoran-kun sent me." Sakura invited them over when she noticed them standing outside the entrance.

They filed in to the room with a resigned smile on their faces, knowing that this would be end in a moment. Sakura's excitement seemed to have rubbed off as they all leaned in closer as Sakura started to tear off the wrapper. An edge appears first, revealing that the item was artwork with a small delicate frame bearing a vine design. The top slides off to reveal a mass of white wings, and when it was completely uncovered, a loud gasp of surprise and delight took over the room.

The painting was a sight to behold. An angel with suspiciously auburn-hair similar to Sakura's was floating against a backdrop of gray clouds and yellow light. It was a scene of a darkened sky after the rain when the light from the hidden sun pushes through to trace a pattern on the sodden ground. The angel's hair curled around her ears, and the rest tumbling outward with the wind. Her clothes were a simple radiance in the gloomy darkness leading down to a cliff jutting out towards the turbulent seas, just below her glowing feet. Her eyes an astonishing green, shining with sadness at the destruction her painted eyes had observed.

Her friends murmured among themselves about the resemblance, but Sakura felt deeper, as if Syaoran was telling her a message. Lightly, almost reverently, she touched a finger to the oil, tracing the contour of the angel's face, watching the eyes that reflected the color of her own for clues.

It was the ever-observant Tomoyo who noticed the letter that had fallen along with the wrappings. Picking it up, she tapped Sakura on the shoulder, startling the other girl from her musings. "I think Syaoran wants to tell you something."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled a little dazed, having almost forgotten that she wasn't alone in the room. She looked at her friends and found them observing her reaction more than the painting. "It's beautiful."

They all nodded their agreement, commenting on Li-kun's ability to spot something so beautiful and resembling Sakura in looks. Sakura blushed at their comments and clutched the letter to her heart, wanting to savor the contents later when she's alone.

Noticing this, Tomoyo quickly suggested that they have tea first so they could all head back home in a bit. With a start, Sakura remembered something else.

Asking her friends to wait, she reached behind the painting for several small packages. With a blushing and contented smile on her face, she handed them over, saying sheepishly, "Syaoran-kun sent this over for everyone to enjoy. I'm sorry I forgot about them."

Excitedly, Yamazaki opened his package first to reveal a sci-fi book and started to tell a story. "Did you know that sci-fi stuffs are real? People got scared of the aliens that lived among us that they said that aliens are a figment of our imagination. Our ancestors whoever had made a pact with these aliens to live in harmony with them, and they disguised their spaceships into some of the small islands we see today. However, life on earth isn't what the aliens dreamed it would be, and technology develops slowly that they are planning to... mmph."

Chiharu clamped a hand against Yamazaki's mouth and dragged him towards the kitchen. "Let's go prepare for tea."

The others watched them head off with tolerant stares. It was like Yamazaki to spin another of his tall tales, luckily, Sakura had outgrown her gullibility for any of his stories.

Rika exclaimed over a pair of hair ribbons, which Mei Ling apparently had chosen for her why Naoko excitedly squeal over several books of horror novels. Syaoran got Tomoyo a new bag for her camera, and he inserted a note inside thanking her for looking after Sakura in his absence.

Tea was served and eventually her friends had left saved for Tomoyo who stayed behind. Touya and Yukito came in after the last of them was out the door with twin curiosity on their faces. Left with only those who knew of her secret, Sakura felt more at ease in handing out a package for Yukito. Syaoran had even gone to the trouble of giving Touya a package, which the latter accepted with a scowl. With Tomoyo in tow, she grabbed the last package, a box of chocolates, and headed for her room, letter safely hidden in her pocket.

Kero greeted her with a big smile when she opened the door. "Something exciting was going on downstairs. I can smell some goodies." He rubbed his paws together, looking at Sakura expectantly for treats.

With a laugh, Sakura handed him the package and told him it was from Syaoran. Kero's eyes narrowed until he noticed that the chocolates were one of his favorite kinds. "Oh well, that kid wasn't that bad." He flew off with the box towards the desk to enjoy his sweets.

Sure that they wouldn't be disturbed, Sakura sat on her bed and motioned for Tomoyo to do the same. Slowly, with trembling fingers, Sakura took out the letter and unfolded it in her hands. With a deep breath, she began to read:

_My Dearest Sakura,_

_I bet you've realized that the angel looked like you. It was the first thing that drew me to it. But upon closer inspection, I noticed several things. Besides the eyes and hair, the angel is very much like you. You both have a kind heart who cries and feel pain for others, strength to fight for their sake, to offer comfort to those who need it. You are like the light after the storm, the hope that brightens even the darkest of days._

_In the days when I feel most alone are the days I recall your smile and my heart's burden will lighten considerably. Because I know that wherever you are, you will continually smile for the people around you, and you will continually try your best to cheer anyone up. It is one of the things I learned from you, and one of the many things I love about you. I may not be there right now, but I hope that every time you see this painting, know that I am thinking about you even you're not with me. _

_Love,_

_Li Xiao Lang_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of this story... : ) I actually meant to update sooner, but I didn't get to go online so this little chappie was just parked in my documents awaiting for upload. I do hope you'll find this chapter as enjoyable as the previous ones.

A big grateful hug and thanks to my reviewers : moondoc, FFxKHxLove, rawritskim, sakurali19, EmeraldSakura711, and J2

**Chapter 5**

Syaoran had trouble keeping the smile off his face these days. Even the groupies had noticed the whimsical look reflected in his eyes when he thought no one was watching him. It seemed every girl who had a crush on him was heartbroken seeing him like that.

Mei Ling would often be seen frowning at her cousin. If before, he possessed a forlorn look and needed to be called twice to get his attention, this time he had gotten worse. His lovesickness, though made him seem genuinely happy, had caused his attention span to shorten even more.

Every time Syaoran passed the halls, the girls would murmur enviously among themselves. Only a few would dare declare that they were the object of his eyes, and tailed him.

Mei Ling sighed for the third time that morning. Syaoran would look attentive in class, jotting down notes from time to time, but when the teacher's attention was aimed elsewhere, he would get all dreamy. She supposed it would get sickening in awhile, and she hoped he would snap out of it.

Mei Ling stole a glance at Syaoran and saw him listening intently to the teacher. She didn't have the heart to yell at her cousin knowing the reason for his obvious lack of feet on the ground.

Sakura had called Syaoran the night she received the package. It wa rare for Sakura to place an overseas call with her family finances. Tomoyo had been thrilled to see Sakura so happy, she lent her cellphone to place the call. Syaoran and Sakura talked most of the night, and when it was over, Syaoran had the same dreamy look he'd been sporting the last three days.

Mei Ling checked if the coast was clear. Tip-toeing towards the phone, she grabbed the cordless and literally sprinted on silent feet towards her room. Punching the keypads furiously, she had to try about five times to get the number right.

"Good evening, Daidouji residence." A maid had picked up the phone.

Schooling her voice not to reveal any of her frustrations, she said sweetly into the receiver. "Good evening, may I please speak with Tomoyo-chan? This is Mei Ling from Hong Kong."

"Just a moment, ma'am." The pleasant voice was replaced with some static for a few short minutes.

"Hi Mei Ling-chan. How are you?" Tomoyo cheerfully greeted in her mild manner.

"Now is not the time to ask me that. What did Sakura-chan do to Syaoran? I swear, he's been like a moron these past three days." Mei Ling nearly shouted.

"Ohohoho." Tomoyo laughed heartily. "I am glad to hear that it's not only Sakura-chan who had been bitten by the love bug. She has been pretty dazed these days."

"She is?" Mei Ling frowned. "What did those two talked about anyway?"

'Well, I was with Sakura-chan when she called, and I guess it has to do with telling each other 'I love you'. It has been awhile since Li-kun told her he loved her, and it wasn't easy for Li-kun to believe that Sakura-chan felt the same way. I guess in some ways what happened back at the carnival during the sealed card incident felt surreal." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Hmm… Syaoran didn't tell me anything aside from the fact that he and Sakura-chan are together." Mei Ling's frowned deepened. She had never really liked being kept in the dark.

"Sakura-chan didn't tell me much either and Kero-chan said that he was sucked into the vortex as well, so he didn't know what happened. He said that he only saw them exit the tower hand in hand with a huge smile on their faces." Tomoyo started sounding anxiously sad, "I still can't believed that I missed Sakura-chan's love confession. Mou…"

Mei Ling couldn't help but picture Tomoyo rubbing her video camera in despair about the lack of footage. "Well, they can't stay like this forever. We got to do something." She declared in an effort to get Tomoyo back on track.

Tomoyo gave way to a heartfelt sigh. "As much as I love to see Sakura-chan as cheerful as she had been the past few days, I must admit you are right. I guess we'll just have to remind them to concentrate on something else…" Tomoyo trailed off, obviously turning over an idea on her mind.

"And what it is you think we should do?" Mei Ling prompted when Tomoyo stayed silent.

"Well, I could probably try to get her totally immersed in our cultural festival. That would solve the problem at my end, but it won't solve yours." Tomoyo said slowly. "Unless you can solve your own problem there, it wouldn't help at all."

"Speaking of cultural festival, what did you mean by a surprise? Since you're mentioning the festival, I remember you haven't told me anything about it." Mei Ling said shrewdly. If there's anything she ever hated, it's not being in on secrets.

"Ohohoho… I'm sorry but I haven't thought through it yet. So you would have to wait. But it does give me some idea. You could always scare Li-kun with the threat that he wouldn't get his surprise or see Sakura-chan if he doesn't start shaping up."

Syaoran knew that he's being silly. But somehow, he couldn't quite bring himself to wipe the lovesick smile on his face. He knew Sakura would enjoy his letter, but having her call him up right after reading it made his day.

It didn't escape his notice that the people around him would stare at him curiously. Somehow, he doesn't get bothered about it. Sakura loves him and it was taking all his willpower not to break into a dance or shout at the top of his lungs that he's in love.

On the downside, he knew that he's not giving his activities the same attention he did before. It's one of the things that bother him, and he's making a determined effort to get his feet back on the ground.

He lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Unbidden, an image of Sakura flying through the air toward him materialized. It was one of his fondest memories and it could still make him blush, the same way it did five years ago. He felt his face stretched out into a smile and he mentally shook his head. He tried to cast his mind around and he ended up concentrating on his role in the play. It might not be as wonderful as thinking about Sakura, but he had to start somewhere before he gets more than curious stares.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi : ) I'm back again with the next chapter of Tears of A Fallen Angel and I just want to thank everyone who takes time from their busy lives to read and review. : ) I also want to extend thanks to the C2: timE kiLLeR for adding THE AUDITION to their archive.

lunarianmaiden: I'm glad you love the story, and to tell you the truth, I actually cried myself while I was typing out that letter. ; P

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 6**

A week had passed since Tomoyo had that conversation with Mei Ling, and she felt reassured that everything was going great in Hong Kong since Mei Ling hadn't tried to burst her eardrums with another of her night phone calls. Sakura seemed much calmer now, even if at times she still showed the lost look she had before Syaoran talked to her.

Tomoyo glanced over her homework to check on Sakura. She, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu were all camped out in Sakura's living room doing their homework. At least Rika and Chiharu were doing theirs along with Tomoyo and Sakura, but Naoko's been intent on a huge sheaf of paper for it to be their daily homework load.

Tomoyo went back to her work, satisfied that the Math homework was keeping Sakura too preoccupied to think hard, because that's what Tomoyo guessed of here friend's lost look. It hadn't been that present these past few days, but it still hadn't disappeared entirely, and it was a cause to worry as far as Tomoyo was concern. She had already come to terms that Sakura loved Syaoran, and she's happy that Sakura's happy, but there's no helping the concern that popped up at every lost look Sakura wore.

Naoko growled causing the room's occupants to glance her way, startled out of their homework. Naoko looked particularly crossed and started muttering under her breath, gliding her pen savagely against the page she was working on. When the paper was totally shredded to pieces by her actions, she ripped it up, balled and tossed it angrily on the floor.

Sakura and the others watched Naoko as she rested her chin on her elbows with a furious expression on her face. Sakura shrunk back a bit, Tomoyo looked curious, Rika worried her lower lip. It seemed only Chiharu wasn't affected by Naoko's sudden burst of anger.

Naoko raked a hand through her hair in frustration. "I can't do it. I cannot believe that I can't do it."

Chiharu gave her a patient stare. "You don't have to rush it Naoko-chan. You know you get easily frustrated every time you rush something. Just let it be, it'll come to you eventually." She placed a hand on Naoko's arm to offer comfort, and maybe to keep Naoko grounded in reality.

Albeit a bit timid, Rika chimed in, "Naoko-chan, most of your best works happened when you keep yourself relaxed. I'm sure the same will happen to whatever you're working on."

"But that's not good enough. This is supposed to be our cultural festival script. This is going to be Sakura-chan's debut." Naoko nearly wailed, grabbing fistfuls of her hair.

If Sakura had been listening to that outburst, she would have probably reacted in shock. But apparently, when she was trying to put some distance between Naoko's glare and herself, her eye caught the painting of the angel.

Sakura would have loved to have it hanging on her bedroom wall, but her father said it would be very dangerous since the only available space was right on top of her bed. She thought about it a bit and realized her father was right, and relented on having it hanged on the living room instead. It became one of the high points of the room if Kero could be trusted. When no one's around, the little guy would steal downstairs to stare at it. Sakura had caught Kero a couple of times motionless in front of it and could safely conclude that Kero loved the painting if not its giver.

Tomoyo let out a strangled squeak before covering her mouth to mute the sound. She eyed Naoko pleadingly to stop whatever she might add. Chiharu and Rika exchanged worried glances. Tomoyo hadn't yet told Sakura that the cultural festival theme of their class will center on her. Fortunately, Naoko was too gloomy to talk further and just resorted to staring blankly ahead.

Tomoyo let out a small sigh and asked Sakura a bit loudly to mask the tension. "Sakura-chan, why don't you get some more tea while I prepare the cake?"

Sakura snapped out of her daydream, and looked at them dazedly. "Oh… Sorry. What was it again?" she asked sheepishly.

As one, the group turned to see what kept Sakura's attention that she completely missed out one of the biggest slip-ups. Taking note of what it was, they all gave out a loaded 'oh' which caused Sakura to blush.

Trying to find a way to escape their knowing smiles, Sakura searched around for something to do and took note of the nearly empty cups. "My, I better get us some more tea." She volunteered in an unusually high voice and literally pealed away to the safety of the kitchen.

Everyone exchanged a relieved sigh that their usually aware Sakura had been totally distracted since Li sent a painting resembling her, and, Tomoyo hinted at, a romantic letter.

"Somehow, I can't decide if it's a good thing for Sakura-chan to be so distracted or not." Rika commented, slanting a worried look towards the kitchen.

Chiharu agreed with Rika's sentiments. "Yes, it's hard to choose. But I like seeing Sakura-chan smiling again the way she used to before we became juniors."

Tomoyo looked on in sympathy at her friends. Though they tried their best not to show their worry to Sakura's less than cheerful behavior, it was obvious how much Sakura's silence affected them all.

It was Tomoyo's idea to make Sakura the lead in the cultural festival. She related this to the girls one time Sakura separated from the group to head down her street. It was unanimous that Sakura would be the focus of the story. The busy schedule of rehearsal, the lines she would have to memorize, all on top of cheerleading, and schoolwork ought to chase away whatever it was bothering her.

"Let's just treat this as a good thing for the moment." Tomoyo said decisively. The other two murmured their agreement with the exception of Naoko.

They exchanged glances and turned to scrutinize Naoko. She hadn't moved from her position but it could easily be observed that her attention was elsewhere. Chiharu would have nudge Naoko if Sakura didn't chose that moment to appear bearing the now full teapot.

"Now that tea's here, let's all have that cake." She called out cheerfully and nearly dropped the pot when Naoko suddenly surged to her feet.

"I got it. Of course, this will work even better." As if in a trance, Naoko glided reverently towards the painting, eyes glazed over. "Why didn't think of this before."

"Um, Naoko-chan?" Chiharu called out after Sakura had taken her seat next to Tomoyo on the floor, with the pot safely deposited in the middle of the center table.

"Ladies, you are now looking at our new story for the cultural festival." Naoko announced grandly when she finally snapped out of her preoccupation.

Four pairs of eyes went from her to the painting behind her, all wide with undisguised shock.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Gomen, gomen... sorry, i had stumbled upon the dreaded writer's block... so hence the late update...Admittedly, this is shorter than my other chapters, but I promise I'll get right on it for the next update : ). I do hope y'all stick with me until the end : ) But then again, the ending has already been decided except for the journey towards it. Thanks again for my reviewers, and I'm glad to see several new names on the list. : )

**Chapter 7**

Mei Ling called Tomoyo to report on Syaoran's behavior. The conversation turned out to be more than just that.

"I couldn't believe it. Syaoran did an abrupt change. It almost felt like the same Syaoran before he met Sakura-chan." Mei Ling said incredulously. Her eyes had been sporting a wide-eyed look since their last conversation when she walked in to find Syaoran stony.

Syaoran had been cold to everyone, keeping his face a blank mask at all times. He went through his days looking as serious as ever, hardly cracking a smile. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect on the girls. They seemed to think of him cooler than ever and Mei Ling was having a harder time trying to fend them away. Practices for the cultural festival seemed more like the performance day itself with the number of people watching.

Not used to the attention, Syaoran had lashed out at them at one of their practices. It helped a bit, but hardly made a dent at the huge turnout of female classmates who tried their best to get into their classroom. Last Mei Ling heard, a few of the girls fainted due to the lack of oxygen.

"Well, maybe it's his way of getting his focus back." Tomoyo, being always positive, sought out for a reasonable explanation.

"Could be." Mei Ling said slowly, letting the thought sink in. "I wouldn't put it past Syaoran to do something like that. He did grow up pretty much a loner, and kept to himself most of the time."

"Then we shouldn't worry about it any longer. It seemed he himself noticed his inattention." Tomoyo cheerfully stated.

"Yes. I guess so. But what about Sakura-chan, is she still floating off to Syaoran-land?" Mei Ling inquired.

"Less these days, but at least she's almost back to her cheerful self. That is something we all feel thankful for. Sakura-chan wouldn't tell me whatever was worrying her, and I don't want to intrude on her. She has always been like that; she will talk when she feels ready to." Tomoyo sighed. "Anyway, the last time we talked, I hadn't gotten a chance to ask you about the play you're putting up. What is the story about? Your letter told me some of the details, but I wish to know more."

Grateful for the topic change, Mei Ling indulged Tomoyo's curiosity. "The story is very straightforward in a way. It deals with feuding countries, sort of like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, but more relevant to society. Two nations with different culture, ideals, and race had been thrown into a war waiting to happen. Both tolerate the other at face value, but scorn each other behind their back. The leaders, instead of forming an alliance to end the bad waters between the two countries, had chosen to embrace the misguided beliefs of their ancestors. The disappearance of their children at the same time prompted the fathers to declare war without thorough investigation. The couple, who found bliss in a country far remove from the naïveté of their own homeland, was forced to return in an effort to bring enlightenment to their folks, only to end up caught in the crossfire. It's really sad, and yet so true."

"Yes. It is." Tomoyo agreed. "In some way, it kind of reminded me of the Cinderella play Touya and Yukito put up while they were still in high school. You haven't been to Japan then and wasn't able to watch it. It was hilarious, but teaches something far deeper. It's very creative and informative at the same time."

"Yeah. I heard Syaoran refer to it a few times before, but since he's hardly speaking to anyone these days, I doubt he'd say stuff like that for awhile."

---- ---- ----

Syaoran threw a mid-air kick. It was tiring practice, but at least, it keeps him from losing focus. These past few days hadn't been easy for him. It took all his determination to concentrate on what was in front of him. Whenever a stray thought of Sakura pops in his mind, he quickly thought about his part as Abdul and the lines and moves he had to memorize.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and plopped, exhausted, on the grass. The moon beams played with the flowers in the garden while his eyes followed the ever changing pattern. It was at these times that he let his thoughts wonder to the auburn-haired princess of his heart. If he was a painter instead of a fighter, he would have taken out his oils and canvas and painstakingly capture the beauty before him so he could share it with her.

The leaves had taken on a silvery glow, while the color of the flowers was enhanced further more. The wind blowing lazily through them caused them to dance, making it even more romantic.

He let out a sigh and fed his eyes with the beauty. After awhile, he went back inside, pulling a clean paper and pen from his desk to describe what he had seen, hoping that her emerald eyes would light up and imagine the scene as he had witnessed it.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Gomen gomen minna-san... I'm so sorry for the delayed update...so many things happening all at once ... anyway... I didn't realize I was getting to the end of this little post-ccs story.. anyway, I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter : )

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sakura felt that she had just been ganged up on. She stared at the huge stack of papers Naoko placed on her hand just after she opened the door to the classroom and greeted everyone good morning. She blinked several times and looked up to find the people inside clapping and congratulating her.

"Omedetto Sakura-chan. We're all sure that you'll do a great job as a tenshi in the school play."

"I can hardly wait to see the costumes Daidouji-san going to make you. I hope it would be as beautiful as the fairy costume from last year's play."

"Hey, I'll handle the props if that's okay with you?"

All at once, the chattering crowd got to her shocked brain. Belatedly, she reacted. "HOE!"

Used to Sakura's late reactions, Tomoyo had positioned herself right next to Sakura to clamp comforting hands on the startled girl's shoulder. "Omedetto Sakura-chan. The whole class voted you to play the lead in Naoko-chan's story." She gently guided Sakura to her seat, never once taking her hands off her shoulder. It wouldn't do to give Sakura more time to form a response.

"Naoko-chan discussed the outline of the story before you got in. The class decided on who will play who. Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun will play the part of the young couple, while you will be the tenshi that watches over them. And there will be several things I will need to discuss with you right after school at your house." Tomoyo explained quickly, an ear out for the sound of incoming footsteps signaling the arrival of their homeroom teacher.

Sakura placed the tray laden with tea and puddings on the floor between them. As expected, Kero-chan swooped down and grabbed one of the puddings. She poured tea and all the cups and handed one to Tomoyo who sat serenely across from her. "What things do we need to discuss?"

Tomoyo took a sip daintily from her cup, lowered it and smiled innocently. "We will need the Sakura cards power to make this video great."

"Video?"

"Sakura cards?"

The two other occupants of the room blurted out at the same time. They exchanged glances and asked simultaneously. "What for?"

"For the play of course." Unperturbed, Tomoyo took another sip of her tea and proceeded to take a bite of the pudding in front of her. "Oishii. Your father's pudding is the best."

"Ne, Tomoyo, aren't plays suppose to be performed live?" Kero floated in front of Tomoyo with his arms crossed and a raised brow.

"Yes. However, I managed to convince the teacher that's we'll be doing a movie. And just when I think of the endlessly possibilities, I get goose bumps all over." As if to add more credit to her claim, she shivered slightly.

"Oi, Tomoyo-chan, what exactly are you planning?" Sakura asked almost reluctantly.

"I'm glad you ask. This is what I have in mind." Tomoyo proceeded to outline her plan to her audience as they got more and more wary with every word she uttered.

Syaoran dropped his bag on the foot of his bed. The day was too long for his taste though he suspected it wouldn't seem as such if he got Sakura with him checking out the booths before the play started.

The play was a success if the number of girls waiting for him backstage was any indication. Syaoran had to push his way out of the crowd in order to reach the dressing room. Despite the protesting fans, he felt exposed in the vest he had on and the turban was slipping over his eyes.

Mei Ling was pretty much fulfilling her promise as she got the girls to give way so Syaoran could get away. And with a thunderous expression on his face, she felt it safer for everyone.

Syaoran lay uncaringly on his bed. He closed his eyes and placed a hand over them. _A few more days. Just a few more days._ He chanted to himself. It had become his mantra since Mei Ling let it slipped that they're going to Tomoeda nearly a month ago.

The plane ticket had been burning a hole in his drawer and he had to keep himself from reaching for it and running off in the middle of the semester. Wei had made the reservation on the exact day Sakura will be having her own cultural festival.

He glanced to his desk; his eyes landing on a photo Sakura had sent him to wish him luck. She was holding Syaoran, the bear, in her arms and smiling happily. She even included a sweet note saying that she'll be holding Syaoran close to her heart until they meet again.

He smiled as the wait would soon be over.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Minna-san, gomenasai for the delay... There were just a lot of things going on in my life right now, some good, some bad. But hopefully, the bad doesn't make a regular appearance in my life. I do hope though you'll enjoy this final chapter as much as I had enjoyed putting it together. I really appreaciate all the reviews I had received from all of you, and I hope you will all join me in my future CCS stories. Thank you, and enjoy. : )

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The awaited day arrived and Syaoran practically tore off the airport in his rush. If it wasn't for Mei Ling shouting at the top of her lungs and making quite a huge scene, he would have totally forgotten about his luggage.

"Mou!!! I know you're excited and everything, but she'll be busy setting up to meet with us." Mei Ling said exasperatedly. She had been trying to get Syaoran to relax from the time they woke up until the time they finally landed in Japan.

"I know. But I can't help it. I've been patient for the whole month, and I couldn't believe I'll get to see her soon." Syaoran exclaimed, half dragging, half carrying his luggage in an effort to hasten their progress to the blue sky beckoning outside the sliding glass doors.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's the only thing you'd been wordy about the whole term." Mei Ling grimaced, following her unusually hyper cousin out into the spring sunshine of Tomoeda.

"Tomoyo-chan, I can't believe you. Are you sure they would not suspect anything?" Sakura fidgeted behind the curtains. It was only two more acts before their class' turn and she's having second thoughts about their class presentation.

"Sakura-chan, stop moving around or I might poke you with the wire." Tomoyo mumbled through a mouth full of hairpins. She had been working consistently on attaching the fine angel's wings on Sakura's back and arranging the latter's hair to fall in the way she had envisioned. "Trust me, with the advancement in technology, they would believe that I had it edited with the use of new editing software. Besides, the big finale is live, and that would be enough to convince them that it was all graphically done. And do remember to thank Sakura Fly for me, getting up close to it allowed me to craft this magnificent pair of wings." Tomoyo patted the last of the ruffled feathers in place to conceal the wirework holding the whole thing up.

"I just hope you're right." Sakura sighed in a resigned manner, knowing that it's too late to prepare anything else. Sending a silent prayer, she followed Tomoyo to the waiting harness.

Syaoran looked up from the program he had opened on his lap. He had Wei unpacked their stuff on the same apartment they had used during his stay in Tomoeda all those years ago. Too wired too remained calm, he dragged a protesting Mei Ling into the auditorium and took seats dead center on the front row.

"You know Syaoran, there's like six more acts before Sakura's. So what are we doing sitting down here when we could have tasted those fried manjus their selling out there?" Mei Ling demanded. They smelled so nice and very appetizing, and she hadn't been able to eat much on the airplane because Syaoran kept disturbing her.

"We'll eat later after their performance. Besides, we might not be able to get good seats if we came in late." Syaoran waved her reasoning distractedly. He had no time for any petty trips to the outside stalls when Sakura is just behind that billowing red curtains awaiting their turn with a slightly nervous smile for everyone in the cast.

Mei Ling settled back in her seat with a defeated sigh. If anything, she's gotten used to Syaoran's stubbornness, and knew that he wouldn't budge an inch until he saw Sakura.

_It was a desert of promises; promises that had been made in good faith, but had never seen the light of reality. It was the picture of a desolate land for the people whose hearts had long given up hope. _

The narrator intoned in a grave voice through the loud speakers. With a startled jump, Sakura nearly collided with Naoko who was standing behind her, preparing to give her cues. "Sorry Naoko-chan." Sakura whispered with a nervous laugh. The darkened stage slowly brightened as the video began to play out.

_A girl _(Chiharu)_ came out of her home, locking the door carefully behind her. She looked suspiciously around before walking on her way, clutching the basket she was carrying more tightly. Pausing slightly, she chance a glance at a clear blue sky, a sad expression reflected in her eyes, and she resumed her walk._

_A boy_ (Yamazaki)_ hid above the tree, watching as the girl walked past. A sad smile played on his lips as he continually watched her until she was no more than a dot in the horizon._

"Oi, Kazuki, get down from that tree. How many times have I told you that we must not climb the trees that gave us our food and clothing, lest we anger the fertility god and have her take away the source of our livelihood?" _A woman _(another female student)_ stood underneath the tree, her hands on her waist, looking imposing despite the faded floral apron. She walked back to a house hidden from the main road by the many apple trees._

_Kazuki swung down from the branches with a sigh. He landed on the ground and brushed away at the dirt clinging from his shirts and pants. With a last look at the direction the girl had disappeared too, he went after his mother. _

_The girl sneaked off her home as the sun started to set. She sprinted quietly into a small clearing where a boy with dark hair stood with his back to her. Quietly, she approached from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head on his back. _"Kazuki-kun, is this really how it's going to end?" _she whispered against his shirt._

_Kazuki placed his hands on top of hers, and relished the feel of her on his back for a short while. Slowly, he pushed her hands away and turned to face her. _"Haruka-chan, as much as I wish it isn't so, there's nothing we can do. The orders had been dispatched, and the enemy is fast closing in on our village. I have to go and serve our country." _Kazuki looked at her tear-filled eyes with hopelessness, it was tough but he had to be firm. _

"I know. I know all about that. But it still doesn't make it easier. I don't like this at all." _Haruka shook her head violently, wrapping her arms around her waist, her face in pain. _

_Kazuki lifted his arms, as if to drew in an embrace, but let them fall down his side in resignation. _"I don't like this either, but what choice do I have? You know every son had been pledged to serve the country when called upon." _He reasoned hollowly, knowing that it wouldn't make things better at all._

"Yes, but none of us expected this war would turn out like this." _Haruka steeped forward and clutched at the front of his shirt. _"This is insane! This is wrong. I don't want to be away from you, to be left in the dark, not knowing if you'll come back to me alive and well, or in a casket, forever lost to the gates of Hades."

_Kazuki gently extracted her hands from his shirt and held them gently in his. With his eyes on their joined hands, he took a deep breath, and looked at her. _"Then let's promise to meet again after all this have been settled. We'll be free to start our own family then. I'm sure your parents would be proud that their daughter had chosen to settle down with a war veteran." _The intensity of his look bore into her._

_Haruka shook her head, tears flying from her eyes with every movement. _"Please no. Don't promise anything since no promises had ever been fulfilled in this place. Please, I cannot accept it, I cannot believe that."

_Kazuki pleaded with her, _"Please believe me. I know how hard it is, but please let's make this work. Send me off tomorrow with the promise that we'll meet each other again." _Kazuki pulled her fiercely into his embrace, his chin resting on her head of auburn curls. _"Send me off tomorrow with your devastating smile, with the promise that we'll build a family together." _A note of desperation evident in his voice, as he held her away to look into her eyes._

"But what if the promises we make is broken? There is no guarantee you will come back alive. Will you have me suffer the long wait to hear what had become of you?" _Haruka cried out, her fear and hopelessness giving rise to the words she had vowed never to speak. She let go of his hand and turned away, blinking rapidly to stop the overflowing tears._

"Believe in me. That's all I ask of you. If you cannot believe in the words spoken in promise, then believe that I will return to you. One way or another, I will find a way to return to you." _Kazuki stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Haruka from behind. He inhaled the scent of her hair, and softly whispered. _"Believe in my love, the gods will not forsake that."

_Haruka bowed her head, praying silently for the gods above to answer. _"Yes, I believe in our love." _she replied softly as she placed her hands on top of his, letting the tears course a path down her cheeks._

Sakura watched in awe, blinking back the tears that had sprung to her eyes as she watched from the sideline. She hadn't expected how good the video turned out to be. She silently reminded herself to give Tomoyo a very huge compliment for her editing genius. It wouldn't surprise her to find that everyone in the audience were dabbing at their eyes, as they watched the scene fade into darkness.

The next scene caused her heart to skip to her throat. Seeing herself on wide-screen startled her.

_Now there is an angel on heaven who has a soft spot for the citizens of this land, for she was once a living human who had wandered among them. Her love had been among those who had been sent off to fight the never-ceasing war, and she had been all but a girl of eighteen when he had left with the promises to return. But alas, they were not fated to meet as the illness that plagued her village had snuffed out her life. Upon her love's return, he was met with the news of her untimely demise. In his devastation, he lost all hope and had led a life of a hermit, far away from the eyes of anyone until he was nothing more than a distant memory._

The narrator's voice boomed on the speakers as a huge Sakura began to come into focus.

_The angel _(Sakura)_ watched from her perch on heaven. It was a scene that ate at her heart, as she wiped the sparkling tears from her eyes. She watched with pain and sadness etched in her eyes as the war escalated more until it had reached the village where Haruka lives. _

_All around, the women, children, and elders had fled towards the foot of the mountains, seeking refuge from the fires ravishing their houses. The once well-tended gardens ruined, the trees had been charred black, and dust swirled, covering the destruction like a blanket._

_A few hours passed before all grew quiet and the dust to settle. Like a thief, Haruka stealthily made her way to her home, hoping to salvage whatever was left. She cut across the clearing, only to stop in her tracks as she found a man leaning against the tree she and Kazuki had promised to meet under._

_She approached slowly, studying the features that she could make out, hoping against hope that it wasn't Kazuki waiting for his death. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of her beloved's face, all of her nightmares rushing to the surface. She sprinted the last few yards to get to his side and look for signs of life, tears running down her eyes. _

Sakura was impressed with the way the lines Naoko wrote sounded. Their narrator was pretty good at setting the mood, as she felt herself drawn into the story along with the audience.

Tomoyo crept in front of the audience to get to the center where Syaoran and Mei Ling sat together. She had requested Mei Ling to reserve a seat for her in one of their phone conversations prior to the day. Her trusty camcorder on her hands, she settled next to Mei Ling with a smile. Syaoran was too engrossed into the story to take notice.

_The angel wiped the tears from her eyes, while Haruka's voice can be heard in the background. _"Why? Tell me why? Have you forsaken our love? Why god, why had you let him end up this way? Why?"

_The angel stared sadly at the scene, recalling her own past. Visions of the days she had spent flooding her mind._

Syaoran let out a gasp of recognition as he found himself watching footages of the dates she and Sakura had been on, dates that he had not realized were being recorded. He swiveled in his seat and found the Cheshire-like grin of Tomoyo aimed at him, as she patted her camcorder slyly.

Sakura almost choked as she recognized the scenes that Tomoyo had said she will supply for the "memory" of the angel. It was the few dates Syaoran had planned for them during the summer when he was able to visit. The day they went to the carnival, the day he surprised her with a bouquet of flowers, their movie dates… the memories came flooding and the tears welled up in her eyes. She missed Syaoran even more.

_The angel, strength evident in her stance, lifted her eyes heavenward. _"God, please let me help them. Please let my sacrifice be the hope this world needs. I am honored to have served in your stead, but it is the people below who needs me more." _With that said, the angel spread her wings. She raised a last pleading look to the one above before taking flight, plunging into the many layers of snowy clouds for the dry and gray land below._

Naoko tapped Sakura and gave her the thumbs-up. It was the signal for her to appear on stage. With a nod of understanding, Sakura took a deep breath and readied herself for the harness belt's tension. She silently ordered Sakura Light to move with her, making it seemed as she was glowing, praying fervently that Sakura Create has not been noticed as it gave a dose of reality to the setting.

The spotlight was trained on Sakura as she descended on the scene, the stage lighting up slowly with her approach revealing Chiharu and Yamazaki in a hopeless embrace. Sakura took a few steps towards the couple and paused as she saw feathers floating from the sky. With a smile of gratefulness, she continued on and knelt in front of them.

Chiharu looked at her like she was supposed to. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the glow surrounding Sakura, but fought to stay in character. "_Who are you?_" it came out a bit strained, but worked well with the situation her character was experiencing.

Sakura looked at her and smiled slowly. "_I am called many names, an angel, a vision, a fairy, and even a goddess. I am all this and more, but I came here today as your hope. I used to be someone like you, pining for my love in this ongoing war, not knowing if I'll see him back alive and well, or cold and wrapped in a casket._" She reached forward and placed her hand on top of Chiharu's as the latter's hand rested on top of Yamazaki's heart. _"Alas, I wasn't as lucky as you to have the chance to glimpse my love for the last time as I had passed on shortly after he had left." _Sakura bowed her head and let a few tears flow freely down her face. "_I had been given the blessing to do as I please with my god-given power, and I am choosing to grant your wish."_

"_What do you mean?_" Chiharu asked, just the right amount of uncertainty in her voice.

Sakura stood up and stepped away from the huddled couple. "_I may not have the opportunity to spend a wonderful life with my beloved, but I will give you the opportunity to spend your life with yours. As my last act as an angel, I offer this immortality to the gods above in exchange for the life of this man._" Sakura clasped her hands to her breast in prayer, her head aimed towards the heavens, a peaceful smile on her face. With a silent command, she ordered Sakura Glow to rain them upon them.

"_What will happen to you then?"_ Chiharu asked frightened.

"_Do not worry about me, dear Haruka, for I shall be one with the wind." _On light feet, Sakura came closer and placed a hand to wipe a tear away from Chiharu's eyes. "_I will be among you always, celebrating the love that I had been witnessed of. May your love be the light of hope in this land of broken promises._" Sakura let her voice fade as she slowly pulled her head back, silently ordering Sakura Shadow to cloak her figure slowly as Sakura Glow sent its last sparkle.

Yamazaki let out an exaggerated groan to signal his 'resurrection'. "_Kazuki!_" Chiharu exclaimed, sobbing openly while holding on to Yamazaki as the lights dimmed.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief backstage. The play was almost half-done and she ordered Sakura Create to relinquish its design on the stage as the props people hastily changed the backdrop. Naoko quickly unfastened the wings on her back as its presence wouldn't be needed for the last scene.

_Haruka tended to Kazuki's wound, telling him about the miracle an angel had performed for them. How the tears the angel shed brought him back to life, and the way she had wished them both well. _The narrator went on to tell the story of the two, being the props people plenty of time to set up the simple backdrop for the final scene. _Meanwhile, the gods had given the angel a last wish before she completely fades away…_

Sakura quickly ordered Sakura Illusion to make body shimmer and bright. Taking one last deep breath, she tasked Sakura Shadow to once again shield her from view until the opportune time.

The stage brightened to reveal a living room in wooden cottage, where an old man sat idly on the lone rocking chair, doing a simple wood carving. Sakura counted to ten and had Sakura Shadow fade back to nothingness as she made her presence known.

With a clatter, the wooden block fell to the floor as the old man stared at her in disbelief. On rickety knees, he stood up, and walked slowly towards her. "_Hikari?_" He whispered brokenly.

Sakura nodded with a sad smile and tears running down her eyes. "_It's been a long time, Kyousuke-kun. I'm sorry I wasn't around when you came back. I just wanted you to know for the last time that I love you, and I never stopped loving you. I wished I could stay, but the gods had given me only a moment before I fade to become one with the wind. Just know that when you feel the wind blowing, remember my words, for I shall be that wind caressing you forever._" Sakura Shadow moved to slowly cover his mistress at her bidding. Sakura smiled another sad smile, discreetly timing the flow of her tears to coincide with the dropping of the plastic crystal.

In the blink of an eye, Sakura had disappeared from the stage, leaving behind a frozen tear-drop. The old man knelt before it and cradled the crystal preciously as a soft breeze blew on his face (Sakura Windy was instructed beforehand to take this as a cue to provide the wind). And slowly, the curtain was lowered to signal the end of the play).


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sakura was met with a lot of cheers when she finally emerged from backstage. Tomoyo had rushed back to the dressing room breathless with her eyes aglow, and in frenzy, started getting Sakura out of her stage costume and into an entirely different dress. When Sakura tried to protest, Tomoyo shushed her delicately and said that this dress was more fitting for meeting the audience than her costume, though lovely, wasn't.

Amazed, Sakura couldn't help the blush the crept to her cheeks as she heard the praises from classmates, _kouhais _and _sempais_. Even some of the parents in the audience had approached her to congratulate her.

Rika popped next to her with an identically huge smile on her face as she held a bouquet of lilies in her arms. She gracefully accepted the compliments she received for the score she had prepared for the presentation, her eyes always straying to a certain direction where a certain someone stood waiting. "That was wonderful Sakura-chan. It was such an endearing and powerful performance." She managed to mumble in between thanking the audience and getting hugs. "Listen, a bunch of us will be meeting later on at the Nadeshiko Café. I hope to see you there later on." Rika called out before disappearing from the crowd surrounding an overwhelmed Sakura.

The next time Sakura caught sight of Rika, she was getting a congratulatory kiss on her cheek from that certain someone. Sakura managed a wave before receiving another round of hugs. In truth, everything lasted shortly under ten minutes, but for Sakura it felt longer.

When the crowd finally dispersed with some last enthusiastic waves, Sakura slumped down on the nearest chair. It was wonderful how excited everyone was about the performance, but she needed a break from the crowd to take in the thrill their performance had felt.

The sweet smell of flowers lazily tickled her nose. Wondering what it could be, she slowly lifted her eyes and found, before her, a bouquet of red roses. She followed the roses to its wrapper, up to the arm holding it, and finally, to the face she had never thought she'd see. "Syaoran-kun?" Sakura breathed his name, afraid that to say it out loud will cause the illusion to disappear.

With a nod, Syaoran offered his hand to help Sakura up from her seat. "These flowers are for you; for being a wonderful actress and for being my girlfriend." He placed the bouquet in Sakura's arms, his cheeks scarlet from his confession. It seemed that no matter how long they'd been together, Sakura still manages to make him blush.

Sakura set aside the bouquet, unable to decide what to do next. Throwing caution to the wind, she launched herself in his arms and felt the familiar sense of homecoming she always found in his arms. They stayed in the tight embrace for quite some time until an embarrass cough startled them.

"Um, excuse me, sorry to interrupt this tender moment." A man in a snazzy business suit stood a few feet away from them. "I'm sure you'd be more than happy to get back to what you were doing so I will make this quick." He quickly added. He cleared his throat and brought a fist from his back to rub it. He approached them and stared at Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran interjected cautiously.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Mitsutake Yamamoto, and I am here to offer you a place in our institute, the world-renowned Hong Kong Institute of Theatrical Arts." Yamamoto smiled pleasantly at them, causing Syaoran to drop his guard.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Young lady, have you ever thought about performing in theater? You are a complete natural out there. I have been traveling the Asian countries for awhile looking for talents like yours, and I am quite glad I had been given the chance to discover a rare gem like you. You have this faint aura around you that just simply waiting to be discovered, a new star that is starting to be certain of its glow." The man continued to gush as the two exchanged glances, trying to stifle their laughter. "So what do you say? Will you take up my offer?"

"Can we have a few moments to talk it over?" Syaoran asked before leading Sakura a few yards away from the man. Sure that they wouldn't be overheard, Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled wryly, "A new star huh? If only he knew you already possess the power of your own star."

Sakura giggled slightly, then turned serious. "Ne, Syaoran-kun, is there really a Hong Kong Institute of Theatrical Arts?"

"Yes and I think we just found an answer to our problem of living in different countries." Syaoran tried to subdue the pleased smile that was blossoming on his face.

Sakura slapped him playfully on the jaw. "Syaoran-kun, I hadn't said yes. And of course, I need to tell my dad and Touya would probably insist on moving to Hong Kong as well." As she started to list the things she needed to do, the bubble of excitement that had sprung up slowly deflated.

"Sakura, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about this?" Syaoran started getting worried.

"I am, but its just that… do you think they'll allow me to go?" Sakura grasped at her boyfriend's arms.

"Well, you still have a year to decide. We can talk to your family and maybe in a year's time, we'll be spending our college years together in Hong Kong. How about that? Besides, I do believe the school will wait for your decision till the last possible second. You are after all a new star waiting to be discovered." Syaoran told her consolingly, slinging an arm over her shoulder and leading her back to the waiting man.

"Yamamoto-san, we talked it over and we were just wondering if it would be okay to have her give her answer after… a week?" Syaoran phrased the question casually.

"Why, of course." Yamamoto said, fumbling at his pocket. He extracted a crisp white calling card from his wallet bearing the impressive logo of the Hong Kong Institute of Theatrical Arts. "Please do give me a call. I would be more than delighted. But if you decide not to accept, I would understand."

Sakura took the calling card with a grateful smile. "Thank you Yamamoto-san. I promise to let you know soon."

Yamamoto took his leave giving a short bow. He strode unhurriedly for the gym door and the excitement of the festival, leaving behind a small spark of hope that Sakura had been looking for; a hope to build a dream of her uncertain future on.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi y'all sorry to kept you all waiting. Hehehe… been busy with work and everything I've been up to lately. I do hope you like how I end it. Thanks for all the support and for sticking around for the actual ending (I hope). Anyway, until the next story that invades my head, bye everyone. 


End file.
